


What lies beneath

by Christoph



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наполеон считал себя довольно проницательным, как никак, работал не кем-нибудь, а секретным агентом. Да и спереть что-то гораздо легче, когда «прочтёшь» потенциальную жертву. Но Курякин оставался грёбаной загадкой. Этакой теоремой, которую надо ещё доказать, прежде чем хвалиться, что знаешь. Каждый раз, когда Соло пытался самодовольно констатировать, что он раскусил проклятого большевика, тот его удивлял.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What lies beneath

Наполеон считал себя довольно проницательным, как никак, работал не кем-нибудь, а секретным агентом. Да и спереть что-то гораздо легче, когда «прочтёшь» потенциальную жертву.  
Но Курякин оставался грёбаной загадкой. Этакой теоремой, которую надо ещё доказать, прежде чем хвалиться, что знаешь. Каждый раз, когда Соло пытался самодовольно констатировать, что он раскусил проклятого большевика, тот его удивлял. Например, для него стало настоящим откровением, что Илья играет в шахматы. Преимущественно сам с собой. До того момента, как Наполеон увидел Курякина, с сосредоточенной миной сопящего над доской с какой-то бессмысленной комбинацией фигур, он искренне полагал, что его неожиданный напарник либо действительно непроходимо туп, либо настолько успешно притворяется.  
Впрочем, тут он кривил душой — Илья был каким угодно, но не тупым. Но признать это означало наступить на горло собственной песне, а Наполеон не любил, когда его эго страдало хоть немного. 

~~~  
Первый раз Илья предложил ему сыграть в шахматы в Париже. Они сидели на лавочке в саду Тюильри, прикидываясь туристами, и вели слежку за курьером, прикидывающимся рядовым обывателем. Клиент опаздывал, курьер нервничал, солнце припекало. К полудню Наполеон снял пиджак, закатал рукава рубашки и уже дважды успел сходить к фонтану и умыться. Илья продолжал жариться в своей куртке и дурацкой кепке. Вернувшись после третьего похода к фонтану, Соло обнаружил на своей половине лавочки шахматную доску. Курякин безмятежно расставлял фигуры.  
— Это было моё место, месье, — недовольно сказал Наполеон, нависая над ним и покачиваясь на носках. Илья демонстративно подвинул доску на пару миллиметров. — Где ты это взял вообще?  
— Не хочешь составить партию, ковбой?  
— Боже упаси, — с притворным ужасом отозвался Соло. — Это убийственно скучно.  
Оставшиеся три часа Илья переставлял фигуры в одному ему понятной последовательности, а Наполеон — сначала лениво, потом заворожённо — наблюдал за его тонкими длинными пальцами.  
Курьера они упустили. 

~~~  
Второй раз Наполеон помнил очень и очень смутно, поскольку играли они в каком-то пабе в западной части Дублина, а вместо фигур у них были кружки с тёмным и светлым элем. По итогам партии Соло сделал два вывода. Первый — никогда не пей с русским. И второй — никогда не смешивай.  
Он мог бы поклясться, что Илья тащил его до гостиницы на себе и громко матерился, но не рассказал бы об этом никому даже под страхом смертной казни. И уж точно не стал бы даже заикаться о том, что жарко сопел Курякину в шею и едва не поцеловал на прощание в нос. 

~~~  
Наполеон частенько задавался вопросом — куда Курякин прячет свою идиотскую шахматную доску, если у него с собой всегда минимум багажа.  
Прямой ответ его не удовлетворил — вариант «в задницу», мрачно озвученный Ильёй, был привлекательным, но маловероятным.  
Когда в Лиссабоне чёртов большевик застукал Соло в своём номере за вдумчивым потрошением чемодана, пару секунд мир балансировал на грани вооружённого межгосударственного конфликта. Наполеон напряжённо смотрел на опасно подёргивающиеся пальцы Курякина и нежно прижимал к груди большевистские трусы, свёрнутые аккуратным квадратиком.  
— Нахера? — коротко спросил Илья, справившись с приступом гнева.  
— Поспорил с Габи, — с полувопросительной интонацией отозвался Наполеон, медленными осторожными шагами перемещаясь к двери.  
— И кто выиграл? — Курякин неотрывно следил за ним взглядом.  
— Видимо, она, — Соло шагнул в спасительный полумрак гостиничного коридора и уже перевёл было дух.  
— Трусы верни, — очень тихо и очень зло потребовал Илья. 

~~~  
После того раза у них появилось новое развлечение. Илья придумывал новые коды на замок чемодана, а Наполеон их вдохновенно разгадывал, иногда прямо во время слежки или скучной засады. Кроме того, он предпринял несколько попыток покуситься на святое, включая сожжение в камине, выбрасывание с верхнего этажа на берлинскую брусчатку и утопление в каналах Венеции. Илья всегда успевал предотвратить гибель своей драгоценной доски.  
Лёжа по самую макушку в бинтах и гипсе на больничной койке и беззастенчиво разглядывая ноги уходящей медсестры, Наполеон грустно сказал:  
— Ты бы меня так спасал, как свои шахматы.  
Курякин, сидевший на краю койки, поднял голову от лежащей на животе Соло доски, и коротко констатировал:  
— Я и спас.  
Наполеон скосил глаза, изучая фигуры.  
— Тогда совет — в следующий раз, когда решишь вытащить меня из-под пуль, перекинь через плечо, не надо нести меня, как невесту через порог.  
— Твоя задница достойна только такого способа передвижения, — Курякин передвинул, кажется, ферзя, и подытожил. — Шах и мат, Соло. 

~~~  
До встречи с Курякиным Наполеон не подозревал, что его можно сбить с толку или озадачить. Илья ухитрялся, даже ничего не делая при этом. По крайней мере, специально.  
В один из вечеров в Праге измаявшийся от вынужденного безделья Соло припёрся к нему в номер и несколько обалдел от увиденного. Илья отжимался. На одной руке. На полу перед ним стояла чёртова шахматная доска, после каждых десяти движений грёбаный гроссмейстер переставлял одну фигуру и менял опорную руку. Каждый развлекается по-своему. Пропялившись на большевистскую задницу несколько подходов подряд, Наполеон, блаженно улыбаясь, ретировался в свой номер.  
Что ему снилось этой ночью, он не помнил, но явно что-то приятное. 

~~~  
Будапешт Наполеону понравился. Убивать террористов всегда приятнее в красивом антураже. Пробегав всю ночь по улицам незнакомого города, получив пару синяков и ссадин и добыв образец какого-то недоделанного потенциально опасного оружия, на рассвете Соло направился в гостиницу, где Курякин мужественно вёл слежку за подозреваемым. Слежка заключалась в том, что Илья, натыкав везде своих хитроумных жучков, отсиживался в номере и подслушивал. Наверняка в компании ненаглядной шахматной доски.  
— Слушай, большевик... — с порога начал Наполеон, швыряя на первую попавшуюся поверхность тяжеленный образчик чьей-то инженерной мысли. И осёкся, потому что Илья выплыл — иначе и не скажешь — из ванной. В полотенце на бёдрах. И с зубной щёткой во рту.  
— Слушаю, — слегка невнятно из-за полного рта зубной пасты сказал Курякин и подтянул сползающее полотенце.  
Наполеон впервые в жизни понял, что такое лишиться дара речи. Он молча ткнул пальцем в принесённую железяку, потом в Илью. Тот вежливо приподнял бровь.  
— Так нельзя, — выдавил Соло, шагая вперёд и тыкая его пальцем в грудь.  
Это он сделал зря. Потому что немедленно захотелось пощупать большевистское тело ещё раз. И ещё. Поэтому Наполеон ткнул его снова и подытожил:  
— Нельзя так!  
И с чувством выполненного долга ретировался к себе.  
Илья озадаченно посмотрел ему вслед, запахнул полотенце потуже и пожал плечами. 

~~~  
— У тебя нездоровая фиксация, — сообщила ему Габи, когда вторая бутылка подходила к концу.  
— На шахматах? — с надеждой спросил Наполеон, не отрывая взгляда от Курякина. Последний сидел у барной стойки, уже полчаса тянул одну рюмку водки — все стереотипы Соло трещали по швам и рушились — и оживлённо беседовал с каким-то неожиданным новым знакомым.  
— Ты находишь шахматы... возбуждающими? — невинно поинтересовалась Габи, допивая свою порцию.  
Наполеон находил возбуждающими несколько другие вещи, и в этот момент в его голову пришла гениальная идея. Бутылка виски вообще плохого не посоветует.  
— Я должен идти, — сказал он, поднимаясь и пытаясь найти равновесие. — А ты! Ты. Ты сиди здесь и следи, чтобы он, — Соло махнул рукой в сторону стойки, чтобы у Габи не осталось сомнений, — не ушёл отсюда ближайшие полчаса.  
— Не знаю, что ты задумал, но если что — я ни при чём.  
— Британия всегда была и-зо-ля-ци-о-нис-том, — глубокомысленно сказал Наполеон и слегка нетвёрдой походкой направился к выходу, едва не сбив по дороге чахлую пальму в кадке.  
Он не зря имел репутацию хорошего вора — уже через десять минут шахматная доска Ильи была взята в плен недружелюбно настроенным агентом ЦРУ.  
— У тебя фиксация, — обречённо повторила Габи, зайдя к нему чуть позже.  
Наполеон сидел в кресле, прижимая доску к груди, и блаженно улыбался. 

~~~  
— Переговоры! — сказал Наполеон, поднимая руки. — Она у меня в заложниках.  
Курякин смотрел не мигая, как удав. Соло покосился на его пальцы — признаков надвигающего приступа гнева пока не наблюдалось.  
— Выкуп? — уточнил Илья, шагая ближе.  
— Смотря насколько она тебе дорога, — Наполеон нервно облизал губы. — Как насчёт поцелуя?  
— Чего? — рука Ильи дёрнулась, сжимаясь в кулак.  
— Шутка, — торопливо пояснил Соло. — Юмор.  
В Советском Союзе не было не только секса, но и юмора, поэтому ближайшие две недели Наполеон радовал окружающих внушительным фингалом.

~~~  
В Калькутте Наполеона занесло на рынок. Он безостановочно чихал от смеси специй, ароматным облаком круживших над заполненной людьми площадью, морщился от ярких солнечных бликов на золотых украшениях, а потом вдруг увидел старика, продававшего старинные шахматы и коротавшего время за партией с самим собой. Изящные фигуры, вырезанные из слоновой кости, были похожи на кружево, или морскую пену, и попросту умоляли, чтобы их коснулись пальцы Курякина. Соло на мгновение представил эти длинные тонкие пальцы, сжимающие хрупкую костяную красоту, а потом тряхнул головой, отгоняя шальные мысли, помчавшиеся по просторам фантазии.  
Поскольку доска Ильи почила смертью храбрых в их недавней потасовке, Наполеон считал своим долгом возместить ему потерю. Цена подарка была заоблачной, но упускать такую возможность загладить вину в любом случае не стоило.  
Курякин доставил Наполеону немало приятных минут, поглаживая кончиками пальцев даже на вид тёплое полированное дерево и восхищённо разглядывая фигуры.  
— Это же наверняка стоило кучу денег, — наконец сказал он, поднимая на Соло сияющий и слегка расфокусированный взгляд.  
— Да брось, во-первых, я тебе должен, во-вторых, могу себе позволить, — лучезарно улыбнулся Наполеон, позвякивая в кармане последней мелочью. Пусть знает, что не только у русских широкая душа.  
Неуклюжее объятие расчувствовавшегося большевика с лихвой окупило маленький финансовый кризис отдельно взятого агента ЦРУ. 

~~~  
Рождество настигло их в Вене. Наполеон Вену любил, не в последнюю очередь за то количество прекрасных, восхитительных вещей, которые можно было спер... найти в многочисленных антикварных лавках. И за глинтвейн.  
Илья был в Вене впервые и в свободное от работы время пропадал где-то на улицах города, любуясь архитектурой, шастая по каким-то музеям и даже, кажется, что-то фотографируя. Самолюбие Наполеона было ущемлено сразу двумя фактами — наслаждаться рождественской Веной Курякин предпочитал в одиночестве и почти не играл в подаренные шахматы.  
В Сочельник Илья вернулся раскрасневшийся, с хрустким бумажным пакетом в руках и немного пьяный от выпитого на улицах глинтвейна, привалился к стене у входа и устало шумно вздохнул.  
— А я уж думал, встречу Рождество в одиночестве, — поприветствовал его Наполеон, салютуя бокалом виски, и даже поднялся из кресла.  
— В моём номере? — уточнил Курякин, не двигаясь с места. В мягком свете настольной лампы в его волосах и на ресницах поблёскивали растаявшие снежинки.  
— Вариант ничем не хуже других, — пожал плечами Соло, взял ещё один бокал, дожидавшийся Илью, и подошёл почти вплотную.  
За неимением других средств обороны Курякин поднял повыше пакет. Наполеон вдохнул запах имбирных пряников, корицы и немного алкоголя и чуть качнулся вперёд.  
— Омела, — сказал он, отставляя бокалы на тумбочку и кивая куда-то на дверной косяк.  
Илья проследил его взгляд, недоумённо посмотрел на чахлую веточку с молочно-белыми ягодами, торчавшую над дверью, и вопросительно выгнул бровь.  
— Старинная традиция, — пояснил Наполеон, уперевшись ладонью в стену возле большевистского плеча и качнувшись ближе. — Если двое оказываются под омелой, должны поцеловаться.  
Губы у Ильи были холодные, неподатливые и на вкус совсем апельсиново-коричные, как глоток вина со специями.  
Наполеон определённо любил Вену за её глинтвейн.

~~~  
То, что он не только до сих пор жив, но и не обзавёлся синяками, переломами и выбитыми зубами, Наполеон искренне считал рождественским чудом. Курякин все эти дни ходил молчаливый, задумчивый и несколько пришибленный, с Соло почти не разговаривал и снова часами просиживал над доской, разыгрывая какие-то невероятно сложные партии. Наполеону было скучно, он слонялся по улицам Амстердама, куда их занесло на этот раз, вяло переругивался с Габи за вечерними коктейлями и мучился неизвестностью. Молчание Ильи и отсутствие какой-либо реакции делали его жизнь невыносимой. В какой-то момент Наполеон не выдержал и пошёл к Курякину. Поговорить или ещё что.  
Большевик ожидаемо сидел над шахматами, смешно морщил лоб и беззвучно шевелил губами. За прошедшее время он превосходно выработал тактику игнорирования — воспринимал Наполеона как предмет мебели. Соло честно подавил в себе желание немедленно перейти к интересующей его стадии отношений и присел в кресло напротив. Его взгляд натолкнулся на пинтовую кружку, к которой Курякин периодически прикладывался.  
— Это что? — спросил Наполеон, категорически отказываясь быть мебелью. Когда он хотел, его было слишком много и слишком навязчиво. А сейчас он хотел. Очень хотел.  
— Чай, — коротко ответил Илья и отхлебнул с нарочитым причмокиванием.  
Соло бесцеремонно схватил его кружку и нагло отпил, едва не поперхнувшись — чай был чертовски крепким, приторно-сладким и щедро сдобренным лимоном.  
— Это не чай, большевик. Это отрава.  
— Что бы ты понимал в чае, ковбой, — отозвался Курякин, бережно переставляя ладью.  
— Ты совершаешь преступление против традиций чаепития, — Наполеон снова упрямо отпил из чашки там, где её касались губы Ильи.  
— Я же тебе не запрещаю пить чай традиционными способами, — пожал плечами Курякин и отобрал чашку обратно.  
Соло, воодушевлённый таким количеством слов в свой адрес — больше, чем за весь предыдущий месяц — отлучился на несколько минут и вернулся, вкатывая сервировочный столик, на котором громоздились чайная пара, чайник с чаем, кувшинчик с кипятком, молочник, сахарница с белым и коричневым сахаром-рафинадом, чайные ложки и ещё какая-то дрянь.  
— Ты же не запрещаешь мне пить чай традиционным способом, — заявил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд, невозмутимо наливая молоко в тонкую фарфоровую чашку.  
— В моём номере.  
— Мне здесь нравится, — нахально заявил Наполеон, наливая чай, добавляя пару кусочков сахара и усаживаясь в кресло. Подумав, он закинул ногу на ногу и сладко улыбнулся мрачному Курякину.  
— Может, поменяемся? — предложил тот, отодвигая доску и выпрямляясь.  
— Может, я перееду к тебе в целях экономии командировочных средств, м? — Соло вздёрнул бровь и неторопливо отпил свой идеальный традиционно приготовленный чай.  
Илья поднялся, с сомнением посмотрел на чашку в руке Наполеона и склонился над ним, упираясь ладонями в подлокотники кресла. Соло скосил глаза на его часы и, стараясь казаться равнодушным, заметил:  
— Смотри-ка, пять. Самое время для чая.  
Курякин качнулся чуть ближе, глубоко вздохнув, его губы почти касались губ замершего Наполеона.  
— Пожалуй, Эрл Грей — мой любимый сорт чая, — обжигая дыханием, сообщил он и выпрямился, отбирая чашку.  
Наполеону, в сущности, было глубоко плевать на Эрл Грей. До этого момента. 

~~~  
В июне в Мадриде уже царила нестерпимая жара. Илья сидел на широких перилах балкона в объятиях знойного испанского солнца, подтянув одно колено к груди и беззаботно болтая ногой. Костяные шахматные фигуры на свету казались выточенными из какого-то драгоценного камня. Белое вино сверкало в стоящем рядом бокале, отражая каждый солнечный блик, по щеке Курякина плясали матовые отблески. Наполеон чуть сдвинул лёгкое плетёное кресло, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Ильи, лаская взглядом резкие скулы, длинные ресницы, приоткрытые губы. Курякин раздражённо отмахнулся от щекочущей его макушку виноградной плети, отбросил со лба заметно отросшую спутанную чёлку и наклонился ниже к своим шахматам, упираясь подбородком в колено. Соло ненавидел эту ужасную белоснежную футболку-поло и идиотские узкие светлые брюки. Ненавидел тонкие нервные пальцы, так нежно касающиеся фигур, что Наполеон умирал от зависти и хотел хоть на мгновение оказаться на месте пусть даже самой незначительной пешки. От жгучего желания обхватить эти чёртовы пальцы губами и втянуть в рот глубже, лаская языком и прикусывая. Он чуть покраснел от собственных фантазий и торопливо отпил вина, прокатывая по языку терпкий, солнечный вкус.  
— Жаль, я не могу нарисовать тебя, — хрипло пробормотал он, отодвигая кресло подальше в тень и закидывая ногу на ногу.  
— А? — отстранённо спросил Курякин, поднимая на него взгляд, в котором Соло немедленно и с радостью утонул с головой. — Что ты сказал?  
С момента их недо-поцелуя прошло уже почти полгода, и Наполеон не выдержал. Оказывается, до Ильи было всего два больших шага. Отброшенное кресло ещё не успело упасть на пол, а Наполеон уже вжимал Курякина в увитую виноградом мраморную колонну и, обхватив его лицо руками, исступлённо целовал. В первые мгновения ему показалось, что сейчас он заработает свой очередной синяк, что его немедленно сбросят с балкона или будут долго и со вкусом бить головой о нагретый солнцем мрамор. Но потом неподатливые губы Ильи приоткрылись, неловко отвечая на поцелуй, и Наполеон приготовился умирать от счастья. Спустя вечность Курякин отстранился, упираясь ладонью в его грудь, и хрипло сообщил:  
— Если ты уронишь мои шахматы, я тебя покалечу. 

~~~  
Теперь Наполеону хотелось постоянно целовать Илью. А тот словно чувствовал это, не оставлял им ни малейшего шанса остаться наедине. Умом Соло прекрасно понимал, что Курякин попросту пытается осознать произошедшее и понять, как вести себя дальше, но легче от этого не становилось. Сам-то он давно всё для себя решил. Каждый вечер перед сном он перебирал в памяти отдельные детали-воспоминания — как стащил Илью с перил, роняя бокал, и уложил его на нагретый испанским полднем мрамор, навалился сверху, скользя ладонями под ужасную раздражающую футболку, и целовал снова и снова, отрываясь от его губ только за тем, чтобы набрать ещё воздуха и коснуться поцелуем скулы, подбородка, влажного виска, упрямой морщинки на лбу, как запускал пальцы в светлые встрёпанные волосы и вклинивался коленом между бёдер, стараясь урвать ещё, больше, жарче. Как ладони Ильи, горячие, чуть дрожащие, неуверенно легли на его плечи, собираясь то ли оттолкнуть, то ли притянуть ближе, медленно опустились на спину, поглаживая. Как они испуганно отпрянули друг от друга, услышав стук каблуков Габи, словно школьники, которых родители едва не застукали. Илья тогда поспешно поднялся, наступая босой ступнёй на осколки бокала и даже не замечая боли, посмотрел на Наполеона широко распахнутыми потемневшими глазами — растрёпанный, заведённый, с припухшими зацелованными губами, невероятно красивый — и сбежал в номер, оставляя кровавую цепочку следов и забыв свои шахматы.  
Соло даже не стал придумывать какие-то объяснения, Габи, как правило, в них не нуждалась.  
Когда Наполеон принёс Илье шахматы, тот был чрезмерно увлечён книгой. И даже помощь с порезами ему не требовалась — ступня была туго перебинтована и покоилась на подлокотнике кресла. Соло подавил желание опуститься на пол, скользнуть кончиками пальцев по бесконечно длинным ногам Ильи, прижаться губами к выпирающей косточке на щиколотке, а потом к внутренней стороне бедра, а потом... Он тряхнул головой и молча положил доску на стол. Курякин поднял книгу выше, закрывая лицо, но от Соло не укрылся стыдливый румянец, окрасивший его скулы.  
— Если что, ты знаешь, где меня найти, большевик, — хрипло сказал он, пытаясь подобрать повод задержаться. Илья не спешил ему помогать.  
Он так и ушёл тогда, неловко, словно с неудавшегося свидания, до самого вечера просидел в номере, а потом ворочался всю ночь, сбивая в невообразимый ком простыни на слишком большой для него одного кровати.  
В последние дни стало привычным войдя в номер Ильи, обнаружить там Габи. Каждый раз при появлении Соло они замолкали, и на её лице появлялось виноватое выражение. Наполеон спросил, улучив момент — зачем? И девушка честно ответила — Илья попросил. И где-то в глубине души Наполеон даже мог понять его.  
Когда ожидание хоть чего-нибудь наконец стало невыносимым, Соло, преисполненный решимости прояснить ситуацию, привычно направился к Илье и замер у двери, услышав спокойный, чуть равнодушный голос Габи:  
— Хочешь Наполеона?  
— Ага, — таким же пыльно-надтреснутым голосом отозвался Курякин. — Хочу.  
Сердце Наполеона подпрыгнуло, радостно затрепыхавшись, он распахнул дверь и едва не рухнул там же, на пороге, увидев, как Габи передаёт Илье кусочек торта на крошечной тарелке. Сердце на мгновение остановилось, а потом забилось в прежнем ленивом ритме, словно отказываясь признаваться, что это оно мгновение назад едва не выскочило из груди. Курякин обернулся на его рваный выдох и виновато улыбнулся.  
Так по-дурацки Наполеон ещё никогда себя не чувствовал, но уйти означало бы признаться в своём поражении. Так что он только криво улыбнулся в ответ. 

~~~  
Июль в Риме был приятен со всех точек зрения, кроме одной — Илья по-прежнему держался на расстоянии. Они поселились в том же отеле и — о ирония судьбы — в тех же номерах. Наполеон отловил Габи в коридоре и тихо, спокойно, но угрожающе потребовал — исчезни. Дай мне разобраться.  
Соло не интересовало, где носится Илья и когда он вернётся, он просто сидел в кресле, предусмотрительно вывернув все лампочки, кроме одной, в маленькой настольной лампе у дивана, и ждал. Курякин пришёл поздним вечером, со стопкой книг в руках, щёлкнул пару раз выключателем и мгновенно напрягся, вглядываясь в полумрак номера.  
— Расслабься, — негромко сказал Наполеон. — Это всего лишь я.  
Илья тут же успокоился, словно по команде, сложил свои книжки на стол и уселся на диван, сложив руки на коленях и вопросительно посмотрев.  
— Я решил, что нам пора поговорить, — глядя исключительно на сияющие носы собственных пижонских ботинок, начал Соло. — Чтобы никакого венского глинтвейна или испанского вина, — Илья вежливо слушал, постукивая кончиками пальцев по коленям, и не перебивал. — Мне хотелось бы сейчас раз и навсегда прояснить ситуацию.  
Его прервал стук в дверь.  
— Я заказывал ужин в номер, — пояснил Илья. Голос у него был всё такой же глуховатый и надтреснутый, бесконечно усталый. — Открыто.  
Официант вкатил столик и почтительно замер. Наполеон достал бумажник, вытянул купюру, протягивая чаевые, и внутренне похолодел — из бумажника выпала небольшая фотография и, медленно кружась, приземлилась к ногам Курякина. Так осенью в безветренную погоду в Центральном парке срываются с деревьев яркие листья.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал официант, мгновенно испаряясь.  
Курякин поднял фотографию, задумчиво провёл подрагивающими пальцами по собственному лицу на ней и опустил голову.  
— Илья? — Наполеон назвал его по имени едва ли не впервые, и тот вздрогнул, поднимая на него несчастный взгляд.  
— Зачем? — одними губам спросил он. — Почему?  
— Я... человек, тонко ценящий искусство, и люблю всё красивое, — криво улыбнулся Соло, протягивая руку.  
— Mudak ty, Napoleon, — пробормотал Илья, возвращая фотографию. — Поужинаешь со мной?  
— Поужинаю, — согласился мудак, предпочтя сделать вид, что никогда не знал русский, и мимолётно погладил большевистские пальцы. 

~~~  
В этот раз они, можно сказать, отдыхали — большую часть работы везла на себе Габи, авторитетно заявив, что соблазнять миллионеров ни Наполеон, ни Илья явно не умеют. Соло грустно подумал, что он не в состоянии соблазнить даже одного русского шпиона, находясь с ним рядом практически всё время. Илье в Афинах нравилось. Он часами сидел на скале в тени деревьев, подставив лицо тёплому бризу, и любовался морем и белоснежными яхтами. Иногда в прицел снайперской винтовки, в конце концов, в их задачу входило обеспечивать безопасность Габи. Которая совершенно не жаловалась на такой расклад, катаясь на яхте, угощаясь изысканным вином и благосклонно принимая знаки внимания.  
Наполеон приходил на позицию после полудня, чтобы сменить Илью, перекидывался с ним парой слов, а потом жадно приникал к биноклю, наблюдая, как Курякин спускается по узкой тропинке к пустынному дикому пляжу и подолгу плавает. Они по-прежнему не касались самой интересной для Наполеона темы, зато много говорили о чём угодно ещё. Хрупкое, странное равновесие, которое Соло отчаянно не хотел терять.  
Он смотрел, как Габи в довольно рискованном купальнике флиртует с миллионером и раздумывал, потребуется ли ей помощь, если её пригласят в уединённую каюту. А потом обзор закрыл пресс вернувшегося из заплыва Курякина.  
— Подглядываешь за утехами сильных мира сего? — подначил Илья, наклоняясь за полотенцем.  
Наполеон не стал уточнять, что перед этим добрых пятнадцать минут подглядывал за тренировкой по плаванию одного их общего знакомого, и лишь промычал в ответ что-то неопределённое и отложил винтовку. Курякин уселся рядом, касаясь плечом плеча Соло и задумчиво уставился куда-то в пространство. Загар ему удивительно шёл, каким-то невероятным образом сочетаясь со светлыми волосами и яркими глазами и делая его похожим на какого-то греческого бога. Наполеон тихонько вздохнул, срывая травинку и щекоча Илью за ухом. Тот сначала отмахнулся, словно от назойливой мухи, а потом покосился на Наполеона и возмущённо выдохнул.  
— Тебе заняться нечем?  
Наполеон ухмыльнулся и снова провёл травинкой по его шее. Илья дёрнулся, перехватывая его запястье, и повалил на землю, оседлав его бёдра и нависая сверху.  
— Может, хватит? Найди более полезное занятие.  
— Уже нашёл, — выдохнул Наполеон, скользя свободной ладонью на его затылок и притягивая к себе, заглушая поцелуем недовольный выдох.  
На этот раз Илья ответил почти сразу — жадно, голодно, отпустил руки Наполеона, опёрся локтями в землю, прижимаясь плотнее, податливо прогнулся под скользнувшими по спине горячими ладонями, неловко, немного неумело целуя. Соло предпочёл бы поменяться с ним местами, но боялся спугнуть, лишь обнял крепче, делая поцелуй глубже и настойчивее.  
— Притормози, ковбой, — прошептал Курякин, выныривая из поцелуя и прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Наполеона. — Ты же не думаешь, что я... что мы...  
— Я вообще не думаю, — честно признался Соло, облизывая губы, и потянулся, снова касаясь губ Ильи. — И тебе не советую.  
Курякин хмыкнул, вернув Соло короткий поцелуй, и скатился с него, поднимаясь и натягивая футболку.  
— Я пойду в гостиницу, — сообщил он, наклоняясь и выпутывая из волос Наполеона сухие травинки. — Если что, ты знаешь, где меня найти, ковбой. 

~~~  
Наполеон почему-то постеснялся просто зайти к Илье, аккуратно постучался, чувствуя, как тянет в низу живота от смеси страха и предвкушения.  
— Габи ужинает с Аристидисом, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Сказала, что я ей не понадоблюсь и только буду раздражать.Хочешь выпить?  
— Заходи, — кивнул Илья, пропуская его в номер, и запер за ним дверь.  
В небольшой гостиной его номера был погашен свет и настежь распахнуты окна, в них врывался тёплый вечерний воздух, лёгкий сквозняк играл тонкими занавесками, а Наполеон видел только кровать, мягко освещённую тусклой настольной лампой.  
— Чего ты в темноте сидишь? — поинтересовался он, с трудом отводя взгляд и устраиваясь на диване.  
— Устал, — Курякин опустился рядом, почти вплотную, касаясь Соло плечом и бедром, нестерпимо горячий.  
Наполеон взял принесённые им стаканы, плеснул им обоим виски и протянул Илье его порцию. Тот взял бокал, задерживая пальцы Соло.  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь пить?  
— По глотку, большевик. Для... — Наполеон проглотил слово «храбрости» и мягко закончил фразу, — настроения.  
Илья залпом выпил виски и откинулся на спинку дивана, комкая в пальцах подушку.  
— Тише, она тебе ничего не сделала, — прошептал Наполеон, накрывая ладонью его руку, а потом подтянул к губам и осторожно поцеловал дрожащие пальцы. — Успокойся, Илья, всё хорошо, нет никакой опасности, тебе нечего бояться и не из-за чего злиться. Давай.  
Наполеон развернул его руку ладонью вверх, медленно, настороженно скользя губам по горячей коже, выше, к запястью, поймал торопливый пульс, широко провёл языком по ладони, чуть прикусил эти невозможные, тонкие длинные пальцы, втянул в рот, плотно сжимая губы, и тут же выпустил.  
— Лучше?  
Илья коротко кивнул, зажмурившись и прикусив губу, и сжал пальцы в кулак, почти сразу снова расслабившись, словно через силу. Соло негромко нетерпеливо выдохнул и осторожно, ожидая в любой момент сопротивления или возражения, уложил Курякина на диван, одновременно радуясь и жалея, что в гостиной так темно.  
— Ты мне веришь? — негромко спросил Наполеон, поглаживая кончиками пальцев лицо Ильи и не в силах оторваться от него. Курякин коротко кивнул, но так и не расслабился, напряжённый, словно натянутая струна, готовый в любой момент оттолкнуть. — Мы не станем спешить, — пообещал Соло, склоняясь и припадая поцелуем к соблазнительной шее, прижимаясь губами к бешено бьющейся венке и сходя с ума от ощущений. На мгновение ему показалось, что он не сможет сдержать своё обещание и начнёт торопиться прямо сейчас, вот в эту секунду.  
А потом Илья несмело скользнул ладонями по его спине, задирая рубашку и доверчиво откинул голову сильнее, и Наполеон замер от накатившей дурацкой щемящей нежности. Потому что невозможно быть одновременно таким большим и сильным и настолько невинным и беспомощным.  
— Я не сделаю ничего, чего ты не хотел бы, — жарко выдохнул он в сладкую ямочку между ключиц и аккуратно расстегнул ещё несколько пуговиц на рубашке Ильи. — Nikogda.  
Курякин вздрогнул, откидывая голову, и негромко спросил:  
— Что между нами, ковбой?  
— А как ты сам определишь это? — Наполеон не мог перестать касаться его, целовать, поглаживать кончиками пальцев горячую кожу.  
— Как что-то очень странное, я в этом не силён, — сказал, помолчав, Илья, а потом поймал Наполеона за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя. — Поцелуй меня?  
Соло с удовольствием выполнил его просьбу. И ещё раз. И ещё. Пока гостиную не затопило розовым предрассветным светом, и Илья не заснул в его объятиях.

~~~  
Наполеон не мог избавиться от привычки устанавливать жучки у кровати Ильи. Это было уже не ради гипотетической возможности подслушать тайны КГБ, а желание быть в курсе каждого вдоха. Шанс оказаться рядом в нужный момент. В одну из августовских ночей в Загребе, вернувшись с увлекательной прогулки, закончившейся перестрелкой, Наполеон привычно настроился на волну Ильи, и услышал его болезненные стоны и глухие вскрики. На то, чтобы подняться этажом выше, ушло, кажется, три секунды, на открытие замка отмычкой — один удар сердца. Илья метался на постели, сбросив на пол одеяло и подушки, стонал, выгибаясь, шептал что-то — Наполеон не смог разобрать, на каком это языке, но точно не английский и не русский — и комкал в пальцах простыню.  
— Тише, тише, тише, — зашептал Соло, бросаясь к нему, обнимая и прижимая к себе, покрывая поцелуями влажное от слёз и пота лицо. — Тише, Илья, я здесь, я с тобой, всё в порядке.  
Курякин затих, замер и расслабился, его дыхание выровнялось, и длинные слипшиеся стрелами ресницы, дрогнув, поднялись.  
— Наполеон, — еле слышно выдохнул он, сгребая в пальцах рубашку Соло. — Где ты был?  
— Решал кое-что, — Наполеон мягко уложил его на спину, устраиваясь рядом. — Что тебе снилось?  
— Не помню. Какая разница, — Илья прижался к нему, доверчиво и сонно, уткнулся носом в плечо, всё ещё изредка вздрагивая отголосками кошмара.  
— Хочешь, останусь с тобой? — Курякин кивнул, прижимаясь плотнее, и Соло только сейчас заметил, что на нём лишь бельё. — Илья, отпусти меня, на пару секунд, я просто разденусь. Ну же.  
Всё, что Наполеон успел узнать за это время о своём напарнике, совершенно не вязалось с тем, каким он мог быть. Бесстрашный и невозмутимый в любой другой ситуации, Илья становился растерянным и беззащитным перед своими кошмарами. И здесь сильным нужно было быть Наполеону.  
На то, чтобы раздеться, поднять с пола подушки и одеяло и снова скользнуть в постель Ильи у Соло ушло чуть меньше минуты. Ситуация совершенно не располагала, но низ живота подводило от пока ещё отдалённого, какого-то отстранённого возбуждения. Наполеон приподнялся на локте, всматриваясь в полумраке в лицо Курякина.  
— Ты как?  
— Идиотский вопрос, ковбой, — пробормотал Илья и притянул его к себе, неловко тыкаясь сухими горячими губами куда-то между щекой и носом.  
Наполеон повернул голову, поймал его рот, увлекая в медленный, тягучий поцелуй, и скользнул ладонью по плечу, прижимая к кровати. Ему отчаянно хотелось вырвать у Ильи хоть вздох, хоть тихий стон, чтобы перестал сдерживаться, дал понять, что тоже хочет, что всё это не просто от скуки или ради преодоления очередного вызова самому себе.  
— Илья, — выдохнул Соло, скользя губами по линии челюсти, шее, прихватывая губами тонкую горячую кожу под ключицей, вылизывая, покусывая, снова целуя.  
Его ладони оглаживали доверчиво подающееся навстречу тело, сильное, гибкое, ещё не знающее, как может быть сладко и хорошо. Пальцы Наполеона пробежались по чувствительной коже на рёбрах, погладили твёрдый плоский живот и замерли у резинки белья. Илья запрокинул голову, беззвучно хватая ртом воздух, раскрасневшийся и взлохмаченный, и едва заметно развёл бёдра.  
— Можно? — охрипше спросил Наполеон, прижимаясь губами к его плечу, и, не дожидаясь разрешения, медленно потянул тонкую ткань вниз, чувствуя, как дрожат руки и пересыхает во рту.  
Илья замер, закусывая губу и зажмуриваясь, делаясь удивительно трогательным и нежным.  
— Тише, — прошептал Соло, успокаивая то ли Илью, то ли себя. — Тише, мой хороший.  
Курякин обхватил его за шею, притягивая ближе, утыкаясь куда-то в шею и жарко, влажно дыша. Наполеон облизал губы, вдохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, и осторожно, нежно коснулся Ильи, мягко обхватывая пальцами и делая первое движение на пробу. От тихого, бесконечно чувственного стона у него потемнело в глазах.  
— Господи, — выдохнул Наполеон, целуя послушно подставленную шею и снова двигая ладонью, сжимая пальцы крепче. — Знал бы ты, что ты со мной делаешь.  
Курякин не знал, и явно не хотел знать, да и вряд ли он сейчас вообще слышал что-то, дышал тяжело и загнанно, кусал пересохшие растрескавшиеся губы, выгибаясь ломаной острой линией, и царапал пальцами беспомощно спину Наполеона, сдержанно толкаясь в его влажный от собственной смазки кулак.  
— Давай, давай же, — пробормотал Наполеон, потираясь о его бедро и опускаясь поцелуями к плечам и ключицам, — чёрт бы тебя побрал, Илья, не молчи!  
Он двинул рукой резче, вырывая ещё один хриплый, сладкий стон, задыхаясь от восторга, чувствуя, как накатывает удовольствие только от того, что Илья — невозможный, упрямый, невыносимый и такой желанный — здесь, сейчас, с ним, под ним, для него. Илья коротко вскрикнул, выгибаясь на смятых простынях, толкнулся в ладонь Соло и кончил, оставляя на его спине алые, дёргающие болью полосы. Наполеон выругался и опустил руку, касаясь себя и резко, торопливо лаская, догоняя Илью и утыкаясь в его плечо.  
Вечность и пару минут спустя Курякин пошевелился, успокоив сбитое дыхание, и взял Соло за руку.  
— Ne otpuskaj, — еле слышно попросил он, жмурясь и вздрагивая.  
— Nikogda, — пообещал Наполеон, укачивая его в объятиях. — Уже не смогу. 

~~~  
— Завтра снова уезжать, — негромко сказал Илья, опуская руку в прохладную прозрачную воду.  
— Мы же собирались задержаться на пару дней, — Наполеон уселся рядом на нагревшийся за день песок, протянул бокал с коктейлем лениво выпрямившемуся Курякину и поцеловал его в плечо. Соло нравилось в Ницце, солнце было тёплым, коктейли вкусными, а Илья безумно красивым и наконец-то чуть более отзывчивым. По крайней мере целовался он охотно, не прячась больше и не закрываясь. Наполеон слишком привык проводить ночи в постели Ильи, целовать его по утрам и долго ласкать перед сном, и уже не мог вспомнить, было ли по-другому.  
— Ты можешь задержаться. Я еду один.  
— У тебя отдельное задание? — нахмурился Соло, стряхивая с брюк песок лишь бы чем-то занять руки.  
— Нет, — коротко отозвался Илья, глядя куда-то за горизонт. — Я возвращаюсь в Москву.  
Раньше Наполеон не замечал, что Ницца чёрно-белая, а здешним воздухом совершенно невозможно дышать — лёгкие от него словно склеиваются.  
— В Москву? — слишком ровно переспросил он. — Надолго?  
— Я нужен дома, — пожал плечами Илья, вынимая из коктейля яркий бумажный зонтик и нервно терзая его пальцами, разрывая в мелкие клочья. — Это займёт какое-то время.  
— Мне ты тоже нужен, — еле слышно возразил Наполеон, заставляя себя дышать. — Нужнее, чем где-то и кому-то ещё.  
Илья подбросил на ладони остатки коктейльного зонтика, тут же подхваченные лёгким вечерним ветром.  
— Поможешь мне собрать вещи?  
— Ты ведь знал заранее, — Соло схватил его за руку, больно сжимая пальцы. — Когда ты собирался мне сказать?  
— Сказал вот.  
— Я поеду с тобой, — безапелляционно заявил Наполеон, вставая, и дёрнул Илью за руку, потащив за собой к отелю.  
— Нет.  
Соло фыркнул, заводя Илью в его номер, и вытащил из-под кровати чемодан.  
— Собирайся, я сейчас тоже быстро сложу вещи.  
Илья обхватил ладонями его лицо, прижался лбом ко лбу и негромко сказал:  
— Наполеон. Тебе нельзя со мной. Я не в отпуск еду, я еду работать. А ты...  
— Идеологический враг, — криво усмехнулся Соло, выворачиваясь. — Я понял. Когда мы встретимся снова? Или правильнее будет спросить — встретимся ли мы снова?  
— Я вернусь, как только моё присутствие перестанет быть необходимым.  
— Из твоих слов я делаю закономерный вывод, что наша разлука может оказаться очень долгой, — ровно, почти равнодушно подытожил Наполеон.  
Илья стоял посреди номера, опустив голову, нервно сжимал дрожащие пальцы в кулаки и, чёрт его побери, молчал. Позволял Соло самому разобраться с тем фактом, что через несколько часов они окажутся за тысячи километров друг от друга. Кто будет защищать тебя от кошмаров, хотелось спросить Наполеону. Кто возьмёт за руку и успокоит, когда ты в шаге от приступа гнева? Кто будет следить за тем, чтобы ты никуда не вляпался? И одновременно он задавал вопрос сам себе — Илья справлялся раньше, с чего ты взял, что ты ему так необходим?  
— Хочу, чтобы ты увёз кое-что с собой, — пробормотал он, сгребая Курякина в охапку, толкая к стене и вжимаясь.  
Илья послушно откинул голову, подставляясь под злые, болезненные поцелуи-укусы, поднял руки, сдаваясь, позволяя снять с себя футболку. Не издал ни звука, когда Наполеон накрыл ладонью его пах, сжимая сквозь ткань брюк.  
— Если ты меня обманешь и не вернёшься, я тебя из-под земли достану, — прошипел Соло, заводясь от такой молчаливой, обречённой покорности, от собственной злости, от отчаяния и нежелания отпускать. — Я найду тебя, Курякин, и убью, задушу голыми руками за то, что ты меня предал.  
Молния на брюках Ильи расстегнулась с оглушительным взвизгом, Наполеон всхлипнул, едва не трясясь от адской смеси ощущений и эмоций, стянул с Курякина последнюю одежду и опустился на колени, утыкаясь лбом в его бедро.  
— Я никогда тебя не предам, — прошептал Илья, кладя ладони на его плечи.  
Соло дёрнул плечом, посмотрел снизу вверх, зло, обиженно, даже не пряча боль.  
— Никогда — слишком сильное слово, большевик. Ты уверен, что знаешь его цену?  
Илья промолчал, жадно вглядываясь в его лицо, словно стараясь запомнить, насмотреться впрок, впитать каждую чёрточку.  
Наполеон выдохнул, отводя взгляд. Смотреть на Илью сейчас было слишком больно.  
— Я должен знать, Илья. Должен.  
Он плавно подался вперёд, касаясь сомкнутыми губами его члена, провёл по всей длине и торопливо, ожидая, что в любую секунду его оттолкнут, вобрал в рот, чуть задевая зубами, неловко, неумело, в отчаянном желании показать, объяснить... Что? Илья сдавленно выдохнул, вцепился больно в волосы Наполеона, вздрагивая и замирая. Сдался без боя. Соло скользнул ладонями выше, по напряжённым бёдрам и животу, погладил нежную горячую кожу, чувствуя под пальцами едва заметную нервную дрожь, и вдруг понял — боится, не меньше, чем сам Наполеон, а то и больше. Не хочет никуда уезжать. И точно так же хочет спросить — кто защитит меня от кошмаров? Злость мгновенно ушла, оставив горькую нежность с привкусом вины и отчаяния, Наполеон всхлипнул и подался вперёд, вбирая член глубже в рот, утыкаясь носом в пах и неловко сглатывая. С непривычки саднило горло, болели растянутые уголки губ, шея затекла от неудобной позы, но всё это искупил тихий чувственный стон Курякина, инстинктивно толкнувшегося глубже и испуганно замеревшего. Наполеон царапнул его живот и медленно выпустил член изо рта, задержав головку на языке, обвёл по кругу, с удовольствием наблюдая из-под ресниц, как мелко дрожат напряжённые мышцы на бёдрах Ильи, и снова подался вперёд, уже более ловко, приноровившись к ласке, первой для обоих. Илья всхлипнул, втягивая живот, крупно вздрогнул, сжимая пальцы на плечах Наполеона, плевать, пусть будут синяки, много, тёмные, долго-долго не исчезающие, пусть отметит, пусть не отпускает, пусть останется рядом... Соло застонал, вибрируя горлом вокруг Ильи, и тот поспешно отстранился, не успев совсем немного. Наполеон закашлялся от неожиданности, упираясь лбом в его бедро, утёр ладонью рот и шумно выдохнул.  
— Я лучше пойду к себе, — глухо сказал он, бездумно поглаживая ногу Ильи от колена до щиколотки и обратно. — Иначе наше прощание затянется, и ты опоздаешь на свой самолёт, — он тяжело поднялся и через силу улыбнулся Курякину. — Не предлагаю тебе своё фото на память, в архивах КГБ наверняка найдётся парочка.  
— Я возьму на память кое-что другое, — Илья коснулся кончиками пальцев его губ и рвано выдохнул.  
Наполеон качнул головой, поймал в зеркале свой взгляд — полубезумный, лихорадочно горящий, болезненный — и коротко поцеловал Илью в уголок губ.  
— Я не прощаюсь, большевик, — он развернулся к двери, уходя, но Илья поймал его за руку.  
— Будь в Вене на Рождество. В том же отеле. Ты будешь?  
Наполеон всмотрелся в его лицо, а потом коротко кивнул, принимая решение.  
— Я всегда буду там, где нужен тебе. 

~~~  
Первые пару недель Наполеон провёл вполне предсказуемым образом. Он нещадно пил, методично доводил Габи до белого каления — обычно этим занималась она сама и чрезвычайно успешно, так что Соло мог собой гордиться — и даже схлопотал от неё неплохо поставленный удар в солнечное сплетение, довольно отрезвляющий.  
Потом предсказуемо получил внушение и утонул в полнейшей апатии. Когда ему стало казаться, что поехать в Москву, найти Илью и увезти его силой — неплохая идея, Наполеон попросил, чтобы его загрузили работой и отправили куда-нибудь подальше от Европы с этими соблазнительными возможностями довольно быстро добраться до России.  
В Аргентине было жарко, скучно и не было Курякина, невыносимого, вечно ворчащего и моментально обгорающего на солнце. Каждое утро Соло, едва открыв глаза, запрещал себе даже думать о чёртовом большевике, и каждый вечер, едва ложился в постель, проваливался в бесконечные болезненные мысли, которые отгонял весь день. Курякин жил на задворках его сознания, иногда выступал в качестве ехидного внутреннего голоса, занимал каждую свободную секунду мыслями, желаниями, фантазиями.  
Хотелось как в детстве, зачёркивать на календаре дни, оставшиеся до Рождества. Спустя целую вечность Наполеон снова ждал чуда.  
Он мелочно перехватывал донесения и отчёты, жадно ища хоть какое-то упоминание об операциях русских, что-то, связанное с Ильёй, и вздыхал облегчённо, не найдя. Понимал, что если его поймают за руку — мало не покажется, но остановиться не мог.  
Наполеону казалось, что он горит заживо, или что умирает, замерзая изнутри, заведённый механизм, действующий, пока работают его шестерёнки, автоматически выполняющий заданные алгоритмы, пока не кончится завод, идеальная машина. С каждой выполненной задачей, с каждой полученной раной, с каждой выпущенной в цель пулей Соло приближался к тому дню, когда сможет стать слабым и живым.  
Вена встретила его вихрем рождественских ярмарок, огнями и красками, ароматом корицы, апельсинов и имбирных пряников. Наполеон вспоминал, как впервые поцеловал своего несносного, невозможного напарника, и считал уже не дни, а часы и минуты.  
Он снял тот же номер, заказал ужин и заметался по небольшой гостиной, не в силах больше ждать. Наполеон прокручивал в голове все возможные варианты, но так и не мог решить, что он скажет Курякину. В номере было темно и тихо, если не считать негромкого хода часов и лёгких шагов Наполеона. Время подходило к концу.  
— Зачем ты меня звал, если не собирался приехать? — пробормотал Соло. В последние месяцы у него вошло в привычку разговаривать с воображаемым Ильёй. — Я ведь предупреждал, что если обманешь, я сверну тебе шею.  
За пять минут до полуночи Наполеон уселся в кресло, буравя взглядом темноту, а потом произнёс в пространство, поднимая бокал с виски:  
— С Рождеством, Илья.  
— С Рождеством, Наполеон, — ответила темнота голосом Курякина, и мир Наполеона вдруг сузился до крошечной точки, мешая дышать, лишая голоса, связывая по рукам и ногам.  
Он смог лишь прохрипеть что-то, рванулся навстречу родному голосу, роняя бокал, натолкнулся на Илью, обхватывая за шею, вдыхая его запах, почти забытый за месяцы разлуки, и беспорядочно касаясь губами щёк, носа, подбородка, скул. Илья сжал его в объятиях, приподнимая над полом, поцеловал жадно и голодно, прикусывая губы и толкаясь в рот языком. Наполеон вынырнул из поцелуя, уткнулся лбом в плечо Ильи, тяжело дыша и дрожа от переполняющих эмоций.  
— Холодный, — пробормотал он, глотая слова. — Ты почти опоздал. Я думал, что ты не приедешь.  
Илья чуть отстранился, обхватил его лицо ладонями, заставляя смотреть на себя.  
— Я всегда буду там, где нужен тебе.  
Соло негромко судорожно выдохнул, получив ответ на все свои вопросы, и потянулся за поцелуем.

~~~  
Наверное, примерно это чувствуют заблудившиеся в пустыне, когда наконец набредают на оазис и приникают к роднику, глотая холодную воду и утоляя сжигавшую изнутри жажду. Наполеон не мог оторваться от Ильи, перестать целовать его, оглаживал ладонями плечи и спину, вспоминая эти ощущения и узнавая заново.  
— Как я соскучился, ты не представляешь...  
— Я ужасно скучал, — одновременно с ним начал Илья и рассмеялся, и, о Господи, Наполеон обожал его смех.  
— Ты заставил меня ждать, большевик, — Соло шумно выдохнул. — Привёз мне подарок?  
— Не успел купить, — огорчённо отозвался Курякин, снимая куртку и бросая куда-то в сторону. — А что бы ты хотел?  
— Что-нибудь вроде того, что ты забрал с собой перед разлукой.  
Илья покраснел и нервно улыбнулся, комкая в пальцах край своей дурацкой водолазки. Соло молча ждал. Он мог бы убедить Илью, заставить сдаться, и начал бы делать это, если бы тот отказался. Но хотелось, чтобы он сам предложил. Сам сделал шаг навстречу. Добровольно оказался в плену. Полностью капитулировал. Остальное Наполеон сделал бы сам, ему нужно было лишь согласие Ильи. Курякин шумно выдохнул, прищурился, словно просчитывал шахматную партию, а потом коротко кивнул в сторону спальни, молча развернувшись и бесшумно зашагав в обозначенном направлении.  
И снова КГБ уступило ЦРУ, некстати подумал Соло, кидаясь за ним и на ходу дрожащими пальцами развязывая галстук. А потом с разбегу влетел в широкую спину Ильи, инстинктивно обнял его сзади и уткнулся лбом между лопаток.  
— Как-то это немного... волнительно, — сообщил Илья, пристально рассматривая кровать.  
— Расслабься, я тебя не обижу, — Соло потёрся щекой о мягкую шерстяную ткань, всё ещё не в состоянии до конца поверить в происходящее.  
— Да ты что, — с иронией произнёс Илья, а потом повернулся и обхватил его лицо ладонями. — Наполеон.  
— Илья?  
— Забери свой подарок.  
Вот ведь дурной, подумал Наполеон, с головой падая в поцелуй и бесстыдно запуская горячие ладони под одежду Ильи. Словно не мог просто предложить заняться любовью. И тут же ответил сам себе — нет, не мог. Переступал через себя. Ломал себя сам с каждым их поцелуем, с каждым прикосновением, с каждой чуть более откровенной лаской. Срывал все защитные стены вокруг себя с каждой снятой Наполеоном вещью. Наступал на собственные стыд и гордость, раздевая в ответ. Не смотрел на Наполеона, опустив невероятные длинные ресницы, дышал тяжело и судорожно, сжимая в кулаки подрагивающие пальцы. Обнажённый перед ним не только телом. Ему даже думать о таком — подвиг.  
Соло шумно вздохнул, прижался губами к плечу Ильи, мягко погладил грудь, скользнул ладонью ниже, по животу.  
— Только свет не включай, — хрипло попросил Курякин, поднимая руку и касаясь его лица. — Оставь мне хотя бы это.  
Наполеон повернул голову, поймал губами его запястье, лизнул коротко, наслаждаясь рваным вздохом, и подтолкнул к кровати. Предпочёл довольствоваться тем, что Илья уже предлагал ему, так доверчиво, наивно и открыто, требуя взамен самую малость — возможность сохранить остатки стыда. Соло знал, что сможет. Что заставит Илью раскрыться и забыть обо всём.  
Илья сел на край кровати — с прямой спиной, словно на докладе в кабинете начальства, сложил чуть дрожащие ладони на коленях и вопросительно посмотрел. Наполеон мелочно отогнал от себя любые мысли об опыте Ильи, как практическом, так и теоретическом, понадеявшись на то, что его собственного хватит на двоих.  
— Ты одет, — чересчур ровным тоном сказал Илья, судорожно сжимая кулаки. — И если ты сейчас позволишь себе свои идиотские шуточки, я тебя кастрирую.  
— Не позволю, — нервно рассмеялся Наполеон. — Но спасибо за предупреждение. Не хочешь мне помочь? — он опустился на колени перед кроватью, коснувшись руки Ильи и, упрямо выдохнув, разжал по одному напряжённые пальцы, погладил горячую кожу, поцеловал, склонившись, облизал каждый палец, как мечтал уже целый чёртов год, а то и больше. Илья негромко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, несмело положил ладони на плечи Наполеона, скользнул ниже, неуверенно расстёгивая мелкие пуговицы на рубашке. Впервые — сам. Соло замер, сдерживаясь и дрожа от нетерпения и возбуждения.  
— А нам... может, мы...  
Наполеон понял без слов, поднялся, скидывая ненужную рубашку на пол, сел рядом, оставив на плече Ильи короткий поцелуй, и откинулся на спину, поманив за собой.  
Курякин нахмурился, собираясь сказать что-то, а потом снова переступил через очередной барьер в себе, выдохнул и заметно расслабился, наклоняясь и расстёгивая брюки Соло дрожащими пальцами. На этот раз — не от приступа гнева.  
Наполеон не ждал, что Илья покажет ему чудеса постельного искусства, поэтому поспешил перехватить инициативу, уложил выдохнувшего невозможного большевика на спину, навалился сверху, прижимаясь и оглаживая ладонями сильное тело, не зная, с чего начать. Илья пришёл на помощь, сам потянувшись за поцелуем, так неловко и доверчиво, что Наполеону окончательно сорвало крышу. Он целовал своего напарника голодно и жадно, словно им через пару минут предстояло подняться на эшафот. Курякин цеплялся за его плечи, выгибался и дышал тяжело и хрипло, послушно запрокидывал голову и размыкал губы, идеально подходящий ему, совпадающий с Наполеоном каждым изгибом тела, каждым движением, каждым негромким чувственным вдохом. Соло оторвался от его губ, лизнув напоследок, и припал к шее, провёл губами вверх, очертил поцелуями линию челюсти, прихватил нежную кожу под подбородком, надавил языком на бешено бьющуюся венку, ловя пульс, и голодно приник к изгибу плеча, оставляя отметину и не в силах оторваться.  
Его ладони скользили по бёдрам, животу и бокам Ильи, сжимая, поглаживая, находя чувствительные участки кожи, от прикосновения к которым Курякина выгибало на постели. Наполеон пробежался кончиками пальцев по рёбрам, коснулся бедренных косточек, очертив контуры, и наконец обхватил пальцами член Ильи, плотно сжав и уверенно двинув рукой. Курякин хрипло выдохнул что-то, полу-стон, полу-ругательство, и вцепился в плечи Соло, царапая.  
— Тише, тише, — знакомо зашептал Наполеон в его шею, успокаивая и отвлекая. — Всё в порядке, тише, мой хороший, — он чуть развернулся, прижимаясь к Илье, и обхватил ладонью уже два члена, лаская медленно и сильно.  
Илья хрипло застонал, вымученно, словно через силу, и Наполеон не смог сдержать торжествующей, полубезумной улыбки. Илья оттаивал, оживал, раскрывался, невозможный, невероятный, невыносимый, такой красивый, желанный. Любимый. Соло замер, отгоняя неожиданную, отрезвляющую, в чём-то пугающую мысль, решив разобраться с ней позже.  
— Наполеон? — заморочено позвал Илья, тяжело дыша и кусая губы. — Всё нормально? Я что-то не то сделал?  
Наполеон тряхнул головой и поднял на него взгляд, жадно оглядывая припухшие зацелованные губы, полуопущенные длинные ресницы, румянец на скулах, который было видно несмотря на полумрак в комнате, и судорожно выдохнул.  
— Самое время спросить, готов ли ты? — звенящим от возбуждения голосом сказал Соло. — Зайти дальше. Отдать мне свой... подарок.  
Илья кивнул, коротко и стыдливо, жмурясь, и повёл бёдрами, толкаясь в ладонь Наполеона. Тому было более чем достаточно такого согласия. Соло обвёл невидящим взглядом комнату, раздумывая, есть ли смысл рыться в чемодане в поисках хоть чего-то, подходящего в качестве смазки. Илья не мог ждать, но для их первого раза требовалась более тщательная подготовка.  
— Две секунды, Илья, хорошо? — Наполеон метнулся к своим вещам, схватил первый попавшийся крем и вернулся к Курякину, тяжело дышащему и следящему за ним поплывшим тёмным взглядом.  
— Что ж ты не подготовился, ковбой? Не верил, что приеду? — хрипло спросил он, приподнимаясь на локтях и наблюдая, как Соло тщательно смазывает кремом пальцы, устроившись у него в ногах.  
— Скорее не знал, дойдём ли мы до постели, — честно признался Наполеон. — В какой-то момент я всерьёз размышлял надрать тебе задницу в несколько ином смысле.  
Илья покраснел, комкая в пальцах простыню, и согнул колени, словно Берлинскую стену возвёл. Наполеон осторожно скользнул ладонью между его бёдер, надавил, заставляя раскрыться, уничтожая последние барьеры, ломая остатки сопротивления. Илья с низким стоном послушно развёл бёдра шире. Окончательно сдался на милость победителя. Соло глухо застонал, склоняясь над ним и широко проводя языком по истекающему смазкой члену, одновременно толкнувшись скользкими от крема пальцами между ягодиц. Илья вскинулся, инстинктивно пытаясь отстраниться от прикосновения и сжимая колени, но плечи Наполеона ему явно помешали.  
— Тише, — снова повторил Соло, жадно вылизывая давно сводившие его с ума бедренные косточки и твёрдый живот, ощущая каждую напряжённую мышцу под гладкой горячей кожей, и медленно толкаясь глубже, растягивая тугие неподатливые мышцы. — Какой же ты...  
Курякин пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, закрывая ладонью глаза, и вдруг несмело, едва заметно подался навстречу ласке, кусая и без того истерзанную губу.  
— Ох, Илья, — простонал Наполеон, утыкаясь лбом в его бедро и старательно работая рукой, сгибая и разводя пальцы, действуя, скорее, интуитивно, и захлебнулся стоном, когда Курякин всхлипнул, разводя ноги шире и подаваясь навстречу, насаживаясь на растягивающие его пальцы. — Илья, пожалуйста, можно?  
— Давай уже, ковбой, — хрипло прошептал тот, запрокидывая голову. — Сколько можно обёртку снимать.  
— А ещё мне что-то про шуточки говорил, — выдохнул Наполеон, нависая над ним и подхватывая под колено, притёрся членом между ягодиц. — Ты готов?  
— Нет, — бесхитростно отозвался Илья, глядя из-под ресниц. — Но я тебе доверяю.  
— Верь мне, — прошептал Наполеон и повёл бёдрами, медленно толкаясь и входя в узкое, жаркое, податливое тело. Илья зашипел сквозь зубы, дёрнувшись, вцепился ногтями в плечи Соло, то ли останавливая, то ли умоляя продолжить. Наполеон склонил голову, потёрся о руку Ильи, словно большой кот, осторожно вошёл до конца, умирая от ощущений, и замер, давая привыкнуть. — Ты как?  
Курякин поднял мокрые ресницы и одарил его шальным пьяным взглядом.  
— Идиотский вопрос, ковбой. Двигайся, — и обхватил ногой за талию, непочтительно пихнув пяткой в поясницу.  
Наполеон несдержанно застонал, от Ильи под ним — податливого, послушного, раскрасневшегося — выбило последние предохранители. Он осторожно высвободился из рук Ильи, закинул на плечи его чёртовы бесконечные ноги, склоняясь ниже и впиваясь в губы голодным поцелуем, двигаясь резко и жадно. Илья всхлипнул, отвечая на поцелуй, скомкал в пальцах простыню и толкнулся бёдрами навстречу, потираясь членом о живот Наполеона.  
— Чёрт, Илья. Какой ты, — простонал Соло в его рот, сильно, глубоко толкаясь. — Какой же ты, мать твою. Такой горячий, узкий. Сладкий.  
— Наполеон, что ты несёшь, — простонал Илья, откидывая голову, подставляя беззащитное горло под болезненные поцелуи-укусы.  
— Мой сладкий, — с наслаждением повторил Наполеон и сорвался, покрывая беспорядочными поцелуями его лицо, шею, плечи, вылизывая ключицы, скользя ладонями по бёдрам, сжимая и удерживая, вбиваясь, втрахивая в постель, зашептал лихорадочно, полу-безумно, почему-то на русском. — Мой, только мой, хороший мальчик, ох, чёрт, И-илья, — провёл губами по пылающим от смеси стыда и наслаждения щекам, прикусил ухо и лизнул тонкую, чувствительную кожу за ним, выдохнув неизвестно как пришедшее в голову. — Илюша.  
Курякин захлебнулся стонами, выгнулся острой изломанной линией под ним, кончая и рвано шепча его имя. Соло выругался, чувствуя, как его затягивает в темноту, и резко двинул бёдрами, толкаясь ещё пару раз и догоняя Илью.  
Сознание возвращалось урывками. Наполеон негромко выдохнул, открывая глаза, и встретился с серьёзным, чуть напряжённым взглядом Курякина. Тёплые ладони большевика поглаживали его спину, ласково, изучающе, под животом было мокро, волосы липли ко лбу, а локоть Ильи больно упирался куда-то в бок.  
— Всё в порядке? — хрипло спросил Наполеон, сладко вздрогнув, и поцеловал яркий след на его плече. Он даже не помнил, что, кончая, укусил Илью.  
— В полном, — кивнул тот. — Но запомни, если ты ещё раз назовёшь меня Илюшей, я тебе шею сверну.  
Соло рассмеялся, свободно, счастливо, как не смеялся уже очень давно, и неохотно отлип от Курякина.  
— Давай чуть позже проверим, смогу ли я удержаться.


End file.
